lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Zade
Tara Zade 'is a member of the Spurn Royal Family, the only one to not have any blood relations to the family, although was taken in. Tara, before royalty, was a space adventurer, and has now converted into Spurn Royalty, issued as one of the planet's princesses. Her race has never been announced publicly. 'Background Early Life Tara Zade was born to a single mother, whose husband died by murder of his own wife. Tara was neglected as an infant, often being disregarded and not taken care of. By the age of 13, Tara had learned how to survive by herself, taking off into deep space alone, but not before killing her mother in cold blood. Tara Zade continued to scavenge from the universe and considered it a permanent lifestyle. The Reddening 6 years later, what occured on a normal planet would change Tara Zade's life for the rest of her life. On a random overpopulated planet, Tara was gathering supplies for another trip until a figure appeared, it was a large man whose face wasn't able to be seen and had a large group of what seemed to be subordinates of his. The man and his group proceeded to slaughter nearly all of the planet's inhabitants, sparing just 30 people. He would leave and come back after 4 days to claim what is left of them. What little food and water they had left, and also even the people. Tara Zade took shelter in a survivor's house, as above the atmosphere were guards killing anyone who tried to escape. The old man Tara stayed with was one of the oldest people of the planet, and had informed her that the same man has been ravaging through their supplies for months. Eventually they ran out of supplies to give, and the result was that exact day, The Reddening, as he called it. The man kept his word, and returned after 4 days had expired. By the time he had arrived there had already been 13 suicides, 3 killed in attempt to escape and one died of sickness, the old man. Men started subjugating the survivors, another was killed in resistance. Angered, Tara Zade attacks the leader who killed the people of the planet, and her actions only backfire. She is locked into a small cell in the transport ship used to bring the prisoners to the leader's home planet. Tara Zade witnessed it as a large, thriving planet with people living in peace. The scene quickly changed, while other prisoners were taken to a debriefing area, Tara Zade was taken deep underground by the mysterious man. She was interrogated and tortured by multiple men. She would not crack, and was decided to be a sex slave, Tara Zade was raped countless times until a new slave was brought in. She was released, but warned, that if she was to ever cross them again, she'd surely die. The Spurn Royal Family Some time had passed, and Tara Zade was left without food or anything to keep herself alive. She had passed out on a desolate planet, and by the time she woke up, she had felt strong and at full health. Recognizing she was in bed in a room, she looks out the window and sees an entire planet's population celebrating some sort of holiday in a massive courtyard. Having no idea of what happened, she sat back down processing the environment. A man knocks on the door, and comes in is Zeralt greeting her. He explains that his granddaughter, Tris and her then-fiance Fairfax rescued her from near-death and brought her to Planet Spurn. As she was in the Royal Palace, she proceeded to be introduced to the rest of the Royal Family. Zali, Zeralt's wife, was fond of Tara Zade's good looks, and that her hair was the same color of Zireael's, her daughter. The day passes and the moon rises, and Tara is approached by Zaleara at a midair porch overseeing Spurn City. Zaleara tells her all about how great Spurn is, the planet, the army, the empire and the people, although Tara wasn't convinced. She tells Zaleara that all this is a fantasy, that it was play-time. That the Aen Vars and Aen Genus, races of Spurn, would be mindless fools without someone "dictating" over them. Tara Zade planned to leave Spurn, albeit being grateful for the royal family's care, she did leave and hunkered down in a nearby uninhabited planet. At times, she would unwillingly have either Zaleara or Zali knock on her door, who would see how she's doing, and would always invite Tara back to Spurn. She always said no, but after one year, Tara Zade had exhausted the planet's resources, and had no supplies to travel to any other planet by herself. She eventually gave in to live in Spurn, but had one condition to live in isolation in a place where no one else was near. The wish was granted, and as time passed by, her relationship with the Royal Family became far more tender and warm. Tara entered the Royal Palace gain as a permanent visitor. She was to live there, and experienced Spurn's rich culture to the fullest. She was taken under Zeralt and Azuth's wing, trained to become a fearsome warrior. Tara Zade was adopted by the Royal Family and announced a princess another year after, and her reign as royalty began. Category:Pages added by Le Crying Daryl Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles